


Three HoMin Drabbles

by seedsofhappy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedsofhappy/pseuds/seedsofhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on CM’s poem of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on CM’s poem of the same name.

_You, make my mood joyful._

Sometimes when things do not go the way he plans, Changmin feels lost and depressed. On those days, even though the only thing he wants is to be left alone, he still has to be professional and try not to break down in front of interviewers and on TV shows. Thankfully, Yunho never has to ask to know Changmin does not want to talk, and assumes the responsibility to tackle most interview questions.

“So what do you like to do when you have free time?” the interviewer asks.

“I draw,” Yunho says.

As the interviewer coos over how artistic Yunho is, Changmin thinks about the sketchpad filled with incomprehensible doodles Yunho keeps in a drawer at home and never shows anyone, but which of course Changmin has accidentally taken a peek at a few times.

When he looks back up after bowing his head and laughing noiselessly till his face is flushed red, they’re almost done and he’s not depressed anymore.

_You, make my heart move._

Yunho never flirts. But when he does, like when he narrows his eyes a little and smirks and slightly tilts his head back when they face each other for their Keep Your Head Down choreography, it’s hilarious.

As to how exactly that fail whale of a flirt still manages to cause his heart to flutter, Changmin does not know.

_You, make me restless._

Changmin is no stranger to sugar highs. He likes cakes and would sometimes eat a large amount of those then feel himself shaking for hours afterwards. But Yunho gives him the worst case of sugar highs ever. Every time they have an activity together after being separated for a few days, Changmin finds himself gesticulating wildly and unable to shut up. And sometimes he says such embarrassing things that it makes Yunho facepalm.

But Yunho would always forgive him. Also he takes comfort in the fact that Yunho is sometimes just as excited as he is and says embarrassing things too. They can be embarrassing together.

_You, make me the embodiment of jealousy._

This is something their close friends say that Changmin does not agree with but he acknowledges anyway because he values people’s opinions.

It’s just that it’s annoying when he’s happily staring at Yunho and catches some girl/guy doing the same thing. It’s annoying and it ruins the mood and he can’t glare because that would be too obvious so he resorts to discreetly pulling Yunho closer to his side to make it known that Yunho is not available for staring.

He does not understand why people say he’s jealous when he’s only claiming what’s his.

_You, make me become an angel._

One of the things Changmin admires the most about Yunho is the latter’s ability to be cheerful and hide his tiredness so well. They’ve been together for a long time now and Changmin knows how Yunho really feels. But the staff can’t, so they are cheerful thanks to Yunho and Changmin is also cheerful to see everyone happy and high spirited for work.

Sometimes when Yunho is too tired, Changmin would take over the task of boosting the mood. Then Yunho would tell Changmin that he’s very grateful and that he appreciates Changmin’s effort, and Changmin would be very happy.

But he would also feel like he’s cheating a little. He’s not sure Yunho knows how easy it is for Changmin to be nice to Yunho. He’s not sure Yunho knows how easy it is for Changmin to do anything for Yunho.

_You, make me become a princess._

Changmin likes to sleep in when they have a day off and Yunho would wake him up by gently nudging him and calling him sleeping beauty. Yunho finds the fairy tale romantic but Changmin always finds it creepy. He thinks the prince should be scared shitless to find someone sleeping and breathing in a deserted castle, and it’s even more horrifying that that person has been sleeping and breathing for a few hundred years.

Also sleeping beauty and her prince would waltz or slow dance instead of doing physically demanding choreography that makes his legs feel like they’re going to fall off. Luckily when they come home from practice late at night Yunho would look around and if there’s no one watching he would carry Changmin in his arms from the car to the elevator and then from the elevator into their apartment before carefully depositing him on the couch and sprawl out at its feet.

Sometimes when he’s feeling particularly sadistic he would roll over and tickle Yunho and watch Yunho laugh and squirm without being able to fight back or move away because not only his legs but also his arms are asleep from carrying Changmin.

_You, make it hard for me to fall asleep._

Changmin has all these plans in his head, like a bunch of interesting places he would like to visit with Yunho, a long list of cheesy love songs he would like to play for Yunho on birthdays and anniversaries, and dishes he ate once and liked so much that he wants to learn how to cook for Yunho.

He lies in his bed and thinks about how Yunho would jump up and down with anticipation when Changmin has a surprise present for him and how Yunho would half laugh and half cry while hugging him and thanking him over and over again for it and he gets very excited and smiles to himself.

When he looks at his phone, it would already be 3 am and he would have to hurry up and sleep or he won’t be able to function the next day.

_You, make me exhausted until I cannot bear it._

Yunho is not very good at taking care of himself. He sometimes forgets to eat or stays up the whole night to do something just because he’s in the mood to do it, only to doze off from time to time the day after. Changmin has to call him when it’s mealtime to remind him to eat, always taking care to calculate the time to call when they’re in different countries, or call him to say good night when it’s Yunho’s bedtime if Yunho’s the one to go to sleep first. It’s quite tiring.

But sometimes it warms his heart when Yunho makes some effort to do the same thing for him. Those moments do not come often because Yunho is the opposite of mindfulness, but Changmin is content anyway.

_You, make me fall in love with only you._

Sometimes when there’s nothing occupying his mind, such as when he’s waiting for his flight at the airport, he’s suddenly reminded of something Yunho did when he thought Changmin’s not looking, like having a thoughtful conversation with a stuffed animal or saying sorry to some inanimate object that he has just tripped over and Changmin can’t stop laughing.

He thinks Yunho is the most hilarious thing in the world and the most adorable thing too and he feels that he’s the luckiest person ever.

_You, make me this way._

Kyuhyun shows Changmin a youtube clip of him in sunglasses and the huge fuzzy brown jacket that he likes to wear ironically, sitting on a bench at the airport and giggling to himself for a good one minute.

“You look stupid,” Kyuhyun says.

Changmin does not mind. He thinks he looks happy.


	2. When We Grow Up

“Hyung, when I grow up, will I have to marry a woman and have children?

“You don’t have to. You can do that if you want. If you don’t then that’s ok too.”

“Do you want to marry a woman and have children, hyung?”

“I would love to, but whether I’ll meet someone that I’ll like is totally out of my control, so I only have a plan to adopt children. Maybe someone will come along, or maybe not. It does not really matter.”

“Can I live with you and your children, I mean, till you get married?”

“Sure. But you don’t like children, do you?”

“I don’t. But they’re your children so they maybe nice like you and I may like them.”

“If you don’t like them you can move out whenever you want to.”

“That’s a deal.”

Changmin was as happy as a clam that night. He smiled at Yunho as the latter tugged him into his blanket, then fell asleep with the smile still lingering on his face.

***

Changmin takes Jiyool from Yunho’s arms, tickling her a little.

“Daddy, stop!” she laughs and squeals, and Changmin puts her on the ground.

He watches their little girl patter away, white cotton dress glowing in the tender sun of April, then turns to smooth the wrinkle on Yunho’s lapel and brush away the bit of lint caught on one sleeve of his black tuxedo.

“Don’t cry,” Yunho chuckles and rubs Changmin’s back, “You’re making me cry.”

“I just can’t believe it, you know?” Changmin bows his head and hides his eyes behind his hand, coughing out a little laugh.

“Me neither,” Yunho says.

Comfortable silence stretches between them as Yunho looks around, beaming with joy.

White fluffy clouds are floating leisurely in the light blue sky atop a horizon of lush green grass. Flowery trees are ruffling in the gentle wind. Chattering guests are slowly filling the benches on the two sides of the carpet of white petals that leads to the flower gate under which, in a few minutes, he is going to officially bind his life to another person’s.

“Thank you Changmin,” Yunho nods firmly before retreating his hand from Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin looks up from his palm wearing his best smile, which is immediately met by Yunho’s much brighter one.

“Anytime, Yunho, anytime,” he says.

White gold band in his pocket, best man speech in his head, Changmin really means it.


	3. Le Parapluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Changmin shares an umbrella with a fellow student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song _Le Parapluie_ , Yann Tiersen version

Changmin is a halfway from the library to town when it starts raining, big, fast-falling drops of cold water that almost hurt when they hit the top of his bare head. In a manner that says, “Everything is going according to plan," he dramatically opens his purple umbrella and smiles smugly at his own genius.

He actually planned nothing. He’s not wearing waterproof shoes, and the umbrella, well, he just stole it this morning from Kyuhyun's place. Changmin had been eyeing the purple umbrella for months before deciding today that he deserved a reward for bringing class notes over to his friend, who skipped math due to a hangover.

The umbrella must belong to one of the attendants to the many parties Kyuhyun holds every weekend; but it had been lying neglected under a chair in Kyuhyun's apartment for a very long time so Changmin figured whoever the umbrella belongs to probably does not want it anymore. Besides, such a good umbrella should be taken care of by him, lest the drunken people in one of Kyuhyun's parties damage it. 

Changmin’s strolling very fast along the road, gingerly avoiding puddles and grimacing as he feels water making its way to his socks, when a red blur whizzes past him. It takes him a second to make out the shape of a person in the school's varsity jacket. A few meters past Changmin, the person trips over his own feet and tumbles knees first, but luckily supports himself with his two hands right before his face hits the ground. Without second thought, Changmin hurries over and helps him stand up.

Now safe under Changmin’s umbrella, the person uses one sleeve to dab the water off his face. He wipes his scratched palms on the side of his jeans then runs one hand through his hair, making it all shiny and spiky, before smiling to Changmin. "Thank you so much," he says. The smile is very bright and Changmin freezes in his spot. “Uh,” Changmin mutters. He certainly did not plan this.

Changmin takes a few seconds to shake himself from his stupor before he starts walking very slowly so his hobbling companion can keep up. "Have we met before?" he wants to ask. He feels as if he had known the person next to him since forever, but precisely because of that, he’s very nervous and he fears that he will stammer if he speaks up.

So he stares at the road ahead instead. Water is falling from the sky in thin sharp white streams that resemble vertical threads in a loom while the streetlights, blurred by the rain, look like glowing yellow blots against the black of the night. The half-inch-thick layer of water covering the glittering asphalt road splashes in small circles as raindrop after raindrop hits the surface. Eventually Changmin relaxes and just enjoys the refreshing song the rain makes on the roof of his umbrella. He smiles contentedly as his companion’s black backpack gently nudges his left elbow with each step they take.

A large patch of grass and a few Greek houses later, Changmin’s socks are completely drenched and he is one third soaked. He has been walking with his right shoulder outside of the umbrella, too busy holding it for his companion and not for himself. But for some reason he wishes he could stay like this with spiky-haired person for as long as possible.

"Which way are you heading?" Changmin asks when they reach a crossroad. "That way," his companion answers, gesturing towards a street that is not Changmin's street. "Me too!" Changmin says, making the best surprised expression he can. His companion seems very happy with what Changmin just said, which in turns makes Changmin very happy, too.

"I live here," his companion declares before stopping in front of a two-storey house. He thanks Changmin again and wishes him a good night then hobbles in and closes the door.

Changmin stands in front of the house for a while afterwards, the warm feeling lingering inside him. Then he traces the path back to the crossroad and walks home, spring in his steps.

“Maybe it’s his smile, maybe it’s his gentle manner, I just felt so comfortable around him, you know?” Changmin practically squeals into his phone while propping his shoes up on their back one after the other against a wall in his room.

“I have an exam tomorrow morning and you could have checked what time it is before calling me, you know?” Kyuhyun mimics Changmin’s excited tone before yawning very loudly.

Changmin drapes his wet trench coat over the radiator then starts pacing back and forth on his tile floor, stopping once in a while to draw random invisible patterns with one of his slippers.

“It’s so strange,” he says in one breath, gesturing wildly with his free hand to make his point because Kyuhyun apparently does not get the importance of his story, “like, the moment I met him I just knew instantly that he’s a good person and I was ready to trust him.” His face is starting to hurt from the perpetual wide grin he’s been wearing ever since he said goodbye to his companion.

“So are you going to call him?” Kyuhyun asks.

Changmin hasn't thought of that yet. He’s not even sure what it is that he just experienced.

“Dude," Kyuhyun drags his word impatiently, correctly interpreting Changmin's silence as hesitation, "this kind of thing does not happen often, so think about it ok?”

After Kyuhyun hangs up, Changmin gets all kinds of motivated. Yeah, he’s definitely calling tomorrow.

But only then does he realize that all he knows is a face and an address, not a name or a phone number.

Actually he does not even know the address. He was too busy flailing internally on the way home to remember where the house is. All he remembers is the red varsity jacket.

It means that the person is a student too, and his school has 3,000 students, half of those are male, one tenth of the males are athletes.

“Is there a way to get those 150 guys into a room so we can do something like a police lineup?” his brain suggests and Changmin hits his own face repeatedly with his pillow.

***

It’s been a month and Changmin has accepted that he may never see his umbrella mate again. He is not a hopeless romantic and has passed the whole thing off as something significant but not significant enough to mope over. His life is still the same. As he moves towards the end of his sophomore year, classes, homework, choir and his afternoon job as a barista at the local café continue to take up all his time.

But right now it’s raining and he is feeling ever nostalgic.

He did read the weather forecast today and remember to wear his waterproof shoes; but he forgot his umbrella in a hurry to catch the school’s shuttle this morning. So here he is by the glass door of the library, waiting for the last shuttle of the day with a bunch of students bustling behind. He would love to stay longer to finish his reading; but he does not want to risk going home in the rain without an umbrella later.

Staring at the violent downpour outside, he estimates the distance from where he’s standing to the shuttle stop and sighs. It’s not long, but enough for him to be thoroughly soaked even if he runs the fastest he can.

As soon as the shuttle arrives, Changmin, together with his fellow students, bursts through the door. He bolts forward with his eyes almost closed, fully prepared to be hit in the face with water.

He stops midway though, as he suddenly realizes he’s completely and curiously dry.

Looking up he sees over his head a black umbrella, and turning to his side, he sees the smile that he still remembers vividly from a month ago, and his jaw drops in disbelief. 

"I'm Yunho. Nice to meet you."

The voice he's hearing fades and breaks a bit towards the end of the sentence, and the eyes he's looking into are gentle, and Changmin’s lost.

They stand face to face under the umbrella as the roar of the shuttle's engine gets further and further away.

“Shuttle’s gone,” Yunho says absent-mindedly, unable to break their eye contact.

“Screw shuttle we’re walking,” Changmin says, equally absent-mindedly, and unable to break eye contact either. 

Yunho responds by bursting out laughing, and Changmin laughs too.

So they walk. This time they both get home dry because they walk really close.


End file.
